A Question of Odds
by Farfallama
Summary: It's a question of odds that keeps throwing them together, but the spark of attraction that keeps them coming back for more. Jamie/Baker
1. Initial Probabilities

Title: A Question of Odds

Author: Farfallama

Fandom: Blue Bloods

Pairing: Jamie + Baker

A/N: So, yes, I would marry Will Estes if I could. Actually, I think I would rather Jamie Reagan. But, since I can't, I was trying to figure out who would be a good love interest for him without introducing an OC, and voila! Jamie/Baker was born!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. No matter how many times I wish at 11:11, I do not own Blue Bloods.

Summary: It's a question of odds that keeps throwing them together, but the spark of attraction that keeps them coming back for more.

Chapter 1- Initial Probabilities

Jamie Reagan walked into the hallway of his father's office late Friday evening to be greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman seated at Baker's desk. The woman looked up at his approaching footsteps and smiled in greeting as she recognized him.

Jamie paused and would have done a double take if it weren't for the fact that she was staring right at him. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Baker, how are you?"

"Good. We'll see how I am after my date, though."

She was indeed dressed for a date, body gloved by a silky blue dress and feet encased with sky high nude pumps. Her hair curled and her eyes smoky, she looked... well, positively female. It was a definite change from her usual power suits and neutral makeup.

Baker cleared her throat nervously, unaccustomed to the penetrating stare of the youngest Reagan, and Jamie snapped out of his reverie. He smiled apologetically and scampered into his father's office without another word.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Jamie was surprised. Usually, he wasn't summoned to his father's office very often, but lately he seemed to be in the office every other week. He walked through the hallway, taking care not to look over at Baker's desk until absolutely necessary. She wasn't dressed any special way, but he couldn't seem to banish the sky blue dress and those smoky, smoky eyes from his mind. Baker glanced up at Jamie and smiled in greeting before letting him know that his father was expecting him. Jamie nodded, but as he was reaching for the doorknob, turned and asked, "So how was it?"

"I'm sorry?" Baker replied, head cocked to the side and eyes wide with confusion.

"The date, I mean. How was it?" Jamie repeated, feeling foolish for asking.

Baker's smile instantly dropped. "The usual. A guy is fine with a woman who works _for _the NYPD. But if she _is_ the NYPD, well, they're just not okay with it. But I'm used to it; it comes with the territory of being a female cop."

Jamie nodded, then shook it head. "You shouldn't have to be used to it," He said simply, then turned and entered his father's office.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"Listen, doll face, how about I take you some place for dinner tonight, eh? You, me, a bottle of Pinot and some nice conversation. How's that sound?"

Jamie rounded the corner to see a sleazy looking man in his late forties leaning over Baker's desk. He eyed the coffee in his hands and quickly walked over to her desk.

"I got your coffee sweetheart. Sorry it took me so long, the line was around the block." Jamie placed the coffee on Baker's desk and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He pulled back to see Baker staring at him in confusion, but at his wink, her eyes began to twinkle mischievously.

"It's alright Jamie. Mr. Rigatoni," She addressed the man who was still too close for comfort, "Meet my boyfriend, Officer Jamie Reagan. He's the reason I'm going to have to decline your dinner invitation. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a meeting with the Commissioner."

They walked briskly past the man and into the Commissioner's office, thankful he wasn't there as they burst into laughter. "Thanks for the save, Jamie. I was trying to figure out how to let him down easy, since he just got transferred to our office. Now I don't have to!" Baker let out a seemingly out of character giggle, and Jamie smiled at the sound.

"No problem Baker. It seemed like he was making you uncomfortable, so I figured I'd step in."

"Melissa."

Jamie glanced quizzically at her, and Baker replied, "If you're going to be my pretend boyfriend, you should probably call me by my first name. So, Melissa."

"Okay, Melissa." Jamie tested the name, surprised to see how naturally it flowed.

"Well, I think the coast is clear, so I'm going to head back to my desk. Thanks again Jamie."

"No problem… Melissa."


	2. Theoretical Data

Title: A Question of Odds

Author: Farfallama

Fandom: Blue Bloods

Pairing: Jamie + Baker

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. No matter how many times I wish at 11:11, I do not own Blue Bloods.

Summary: It's a question of odds that keeps throwing them together, but the spark of attraction that keeps them coming back for more.

A/N: I'm really happy about the response that I got to the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are amused/intrigued by this pairing, so I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

Chapter 2: Theoretical Data

Melissa Baker didn't rely on anyone. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father worked a blue collar job that kept food on the table but kept him away from his daughter more often than not. Melissa had learned young that depending on someone else usually led you astray, although people usually had good intentions. This mindset had garnered her few friends and fewer relationships, but she didn't mind. The few friends she did have were close, and she didn't need a man in her life.

Or so she thought.

When Melissa became the right hand woman to the Police Commissioner, she saw it as an honor, but also as a challenge. She strove to prove her competency as a detective and as a woman. Luckily, her boss was a good, kind, but above all, fair man. He neither treated her badly for being a woman, nor did he give her special consideration for being a woman. Instead, he treated her as an equal, whilst still maintaining his distance as her boss.

Which brought her to her current dilemma: the Commissioner's youngest son.

Jamie Reagan inherited all of his father's finest features, while still maintaining his own personality. Not to mention his vast intellect, subtle charm, and notorious good looks. And therein lied her problem: he was too perfect. Not a ridiculous misconstruance of perfection, but rather Melissa's exact definition of her ideal man, the one she secretly dreamed of, but for practicalities' sake, never openly hoped for. Of course, Jamie, like every other human being, had flaws. But Melissa knew she was in deep when she realized she _wanted_ to know what his flaws were. So when Mr. Rigatoni asked her to the office Christmas party, she declined, stating she was already going with Jamie, her boyfriend. The moment he turned away, Melissa felt her body sag with relief. And then she shot straight up. She would have to bring _Jamie Reagan _to the office party, or else suffer Mr. Rigatoni's smug looks and innuendo the entire night.

How on earth was she supposed to convince him to go with her?

Hence her dilemma. Melissa sat at her desk, keeping up the facade of working without actually getting anything done. She had no idea how to even contact Jamie; their meetings so far had been pure chance, and she couldn't just ask the Commissioner for his son's phone number. She made the executive decision to stalk- hang out around his station and hope he would appear.

Twenty minutes later, she was in front of his station. Forty two minutes later (not that she was counting), he was standing in front of her and she was a little awestruck at the sight of him in his uniform, considering she had only ever seen him in civilian clothes. He grinned at her, motioning to his Sargent that he would be inside in a moment, and she automatically smiled in return, the speech she prepared sailing out of her mind.

"Melissa, hey." He greeted.

"Jamie. Um, hi. So, I have a favor to ask." Inwardly, she cringed. Not even a how's your day? Straight to business?

Luckily, Jamie just laughed and replied, "Is Mr. Rigatoni bothering you again?"

"Actually, yes. He keeps insisting that I should go to the Office Christmas Party with him. I told him… well, I told him I was going with you."

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise, and Melissa felt the need to explain herself, "I'm sorry! I just, well, I told him no, but he kept on insisting, so I told him I was going with you before I even had the chance to really think about it. Which is odd, because I never do anything without thinking about it, and-"

Jamie cut her off with a laugh, "Mel, it's okay. I don't mind. Not like I have a date or anything." He pulled out a cell phone and continued, "Give me your number so we can set up the details."

Melissa gave it to him, and then launched herself into his arms before she could stop herself. "Thank you so much for this Jamie. I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise."

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Jamie replied, "I have an idea. Come to a Sunday dinner with me."

A/N: So, this chapter was originally going to be a glimpse into Melissa's mind with no Jamie, but he snuck his way in here, and I just went with it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. I know that Baker's a little OOC, but we've only ever seen her in a professional capacity. This is more Melissa than Baker, so the reactions, personalities, etc. are going to be different.


	3. Empirical Evidence

Title: A Question of Odds

Author: Farfallama

Fandom: Blue Bloods

Pairing: Jamie + Baker

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. No matter how many times I wish at 11:11, I do not own Blue Bloods.

Summary: It's a question of odds that keeps throwing them together, but the spark of attraction that keeps them coming back for more.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your encouragement keeps this story afloat, whether you know it or not, since I'm constantly wondering if I've lost my mind with this story. Oh well! I wish they would give Baker a birthday though. Jamie is around mid-twenties, and I guesstimate Baker at her late twenties, but I could be totally inaccurate (age-wise, I usually am).

Chapter 3: Empirical Evidence

_How does one politely yet firmly turn down a request from a prostitute?_

The strange text made Melissa giggle as she filled up her mug with hot chocolate. It was 1:30, but Melissa didn't have work tomorrow and Jamie was working the graveyard shift. For the past few days, their text messages had gotten more and more frequent, and, on Jamie's part, more and more random. It had been Melissa's idea to start out with favorites: colors, movies, foods, etc. Slowly but surely, they had gravitated away from just exchanging information, following tangents and sometimes beginning a new conversation completely randomly. Jamie was the king of non-sequiturs, but that mostly came from working the beat and being inspired by the people he was looking after.

_Just treat it like a normal date proposal. She's a prostitute, not a leper, _Melissa typed in response. She tried to tamper down the little flare of jealousy that tugged at her heart strings; Jamie Reagan was a good looking man, but she had no claim on him.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Jamie heard his phone beep and glanced at it, chuckling at the response to his out of the blue question. Melissa gave as good as she got when it came to Jamie's random topic changes. A raised eyebrow from Renzulli wiped the smile from Jamie's face, replaced by a slight flush that he would blame on the crisp night air if anyone asked.

"She must be pretty special if she can make you laugh at 1:30 a.m. Usually you're just grumpy," Renzulli commented with faux lightheartedness.

"She's a good friend Renzulli, that's all."

"She's a keeper, more like. Not many gals would be up at this hour just to keep a smile on their man's face."

"Renzulli, she's not- we're not- like that. She was out with some girl friends since she doesn't have work tomorrow, but one of their kids got sick with the stomach flu that's been going around and they had to call it a night is all," Jamie replied.

"Jamie, you've been texting her all night, and all night, you've been happy. I'm not reprimanding you, kid. I say go for it; she gets the job if she's still awake with you, and she doesn't mind your sorry ass, so that's a positive," Renzulli laughed and Jamie laughed along with him, figuring there was no point in arguing with his superior.

"Listen Reagan, have you invited her to one of your Sunday dinners?" Renzulli asked seriously when they had both sobered up.

"Yeah, I did," Jamie replied, unsure what the big deal was.

"Then you know that you feel something for her. Because your family is the most important thing to you; it's why you became a lawyer, but more important, it's why you became a cop. You don't bring just anyone to meet your family, but she's already got an invite? She's special, kid. You might not know it in your head, but your heart knows it."

Jamie nodded distractedly, already picturing Melissa at the dinner table with his family. Maybe not this week, but in the next few weeks, she would find her place at the family table. After all, the Christmas Office Party was a month and a half away, giving Jamie only 5 Sundays to convince Melissa that perhaps, she did belong there.

A/N: Chapter, thy name is Filler. Okay, so I wrote about six versions of this chapter, and this is the one that I dislike the least. Just kidding, I'm actually quite fond of it. I know it's short, but I wanted to get into Jamie's head a little without any direct contact between him and Melissa. Renzulli was a surprise I wasn't expecting, but I like the 'devil's advocate' angle for him. Or the 'Jiminey Cricket' angle. Whichever. Let me know what you think!

***Story Spoiler***

Next chapter will definitely include a Reagan family Sunday. Whether or not Melissa is there has yet to be decided


	4. The Hypothesis

Title: A Question of Odds

Author: Farfallama

Fandom: Blue Bloods

Pairing: Jamie + Baker

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. No matter how many times I wish at 11:11, I do not own Blue Bloods.

Summary: It's a question of odds that keeps throwing them together, but the spark of attraction that keeps them coming back for more.

A/N: The pacing of this story is kind of slow, and I realize that- it's on purpose, I swear. The reason? Because these two are not only in a precarious position job-wise, but personality wise, they're not ones to be impulsive. Hence, the long wait between them knowing their own feelings, because they both do to some degree at this point, and them actually revealing them to each other.

Chapter 4: The Hypothesis

Jamie Reagan helped his niece Nicky set the table as he did every fourth Sunday of the month. This was his time to check up on his niece, who sometimes had an easier time telling her uncle things than her mother. He wouldn't begrudge her confidence, so they had started this ritual as an excuse to allow Nicky to open up to him.

"You seem happier, Uncle Jamie. Why the sudden change?" Nicky asked.

Jamie laughed and ran a hand through his golden locks. His family was starting to notice his changed demeanor, and after his talk with Renzulli last night, Jamie knew he couldn't keep his growing friendship with Melissa tucked away any longer. Only the anxiety of how his father would react kept him from blurting out the source of his happiness, considering Melissa was his top aid… No. Baker was his top aid- Melissa was Jamie's friend and possible love interest. In a way, it was as though Melissa had multiple personalities, but Jamie knew that this compartmentalization would be essential for the success of their relationship- er, friendship.

"Judging by the silence, I'd say there's a girl problem. Is she a criminal? Are you star-crossed lovers, destined to be apart due to your chosen careers? Or is she another cop, but you can't be with her because of fraternization rules? Or-"

"Slow down there Stephanie Meyer. We're not star-crossed anything. Yes, it's a girl, but I'm just wondering whether I should bring her to dinner with you crazy people," Jamie replied with a laugh.

"Aha! So it is a girl that's giving you trouble!" Nicky exclaimed, far too eager to have discovered her Uncle's secret.

"Her name's Melissa."

"That's it? What does she look like? What does she do? Is she a lawyer or a cop? A doctor? A firefighter?" Nicky continued to fire off questions, but finally, Erin stepped into the room.

"Nicky, your grandfather's asking for you in the den."

Nicky scurried off obediently, and Erin turned to face her younger brother. She merely stared, watching her brother curiously, but after a moment seemed to come to a decision and picked up where her daughter left off in setting the table.

"You're not going to ask me about her?" Jamie asked, surprised. Normally, his big sister lived for teasing her brothers about this kind of thing.

"I would if I couldn't tell you were so anxious about it already," Erin answered, grinning. "So, you said her name is Melissa? Pretty."

"Yeah. But you know her better as Detective Melissa Baker, Dad's top aid."

Erin froze for a few moments. "Okay, I definitely didn't see that one coming," she finally said.

Jamie cracked a grin, and for the first time, felt his anxiety melt away. He had his sister's support, which more likely than not, meant he would have Danny's as well. Now, there was only his father to worry about.

"How about we not tell Dad yet. Things have been stressful around here enough anyway," Erin suggested.

"About that," Jamie began nervously, "I kind of invited her to a Reagan family dinner. She hasn't accepted yet, but I really don't want Dad to find out about us at the Office Christmas Party. Well, as much of an us as there is- or, well, isn't. Because there isn't an us, not yet. But I'm working on it," He rushed to explain. Erin shot him an amused look, flashing back to the days of a bumbling Jamie coming home from his first date. A warm, fond smile blossomed on Erin's face, and Jamie paused uncertainly at the sight of it.

"You'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"I'm your sister Jamie. You're older sister, mind you. Even if he doesn't like it in the beginning, Dad'll come around when he sees how happy you are. Because you seem happier, Jamie. Not just happier, but more content, like you were before you decided to become a cop instead of a lawyer. And Melissa has something to do with that, so yes, Dad will warm up to it eventually," Erin concluded.

Jamie exhaled noisily and looked down at the table they had just finished setting. Nine place settings… hopefully next week there would be ten.

A/N: I know you all must hate me, and I'm so sorry! My grandfather had to come and stay with us for a bit after he came out of the hospital, and I was absorbed with taking care of him and some other family drama. I'm so so sorry. On another note, I have no intention of abandoning this story; to the contrary, I have every intention of seeing it through to the end. And no, Baker's pregnancy (huge plot hole that I was NOT expecting) will not play into this. Although it has given me and idea for the Blue Bloods AU I've been ruminating about (but I wouldn't consider anything other than brainstorming and note writing for that before finishing this). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and expect an update soon


End file.
